Megaman X Command Mission: souls
by Highlord Cross
Summary: A.U Command Mission X, Axl Zero and their friends were slaughtered By Redips. Now 20 years later 7 Humans with an ability called Soul stand against Redips and Epsilon
1. Prolouge

Souls

Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept Kyori, Kyori, Colonel, Iris, and Blues' hyper modes

20 years ago X Zero and Axl were killed by some one they thought of as a friend, Spider who turned out to be the Maverick hunter leader Colonel Redips. Now Redips and a re-built Epsilon rule the reploids with an iron fist(pun intended). There have been a series of vicious attacks on instillations run by Redips and Epsilon rumor has it that 7 humans are responsible for these attacks. "Shinken what can you tell me about these rebels?' asks Redips. "Sir we have a surveilance tape of the offenders would you like to see it?" asks Shinken. "Yes I would like to see it!" shouts Redips. "Right away sir" says Shinken as he puts the data disk into the moniter in front of him.

On the video 7 people, 5 men and 2 women can be seen outside of a force metal refinary each one weilding a unique weapon, the first man had a cannon over his right forearm, the second had an energy saber with a green blade, the first woman held two pistols, the next man carried a broad sword, the second woman held two red bladed energy sabers, the fourth man carried a regular saber made of force metal, and the last man had a long anciant bolt action rifle Cradled in his arms.

"Those first three carry Zero, X, and Axl's weapons but who are those other 4?" asks Redips as shinken pauses the video. "I've found those weapons in our database as the weapons belonging to individuals known as Colonel, Iris, Blues, and Kyori respectiavly" says Shinken "Who?" asks Redips. "Maverick hunters s-class before X, Zero, and Axl were instated" says Shinken pressing play on the secuity footage. on the screen each of the people said something in-audible and a bright light flashes and when it fades 7 reploids stand in their places. "X, Zero, a female Axl, Colonel, Iris, Blues and Kyori!" screams Redips as he looks on in horror.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Kyori Means Range so the man/reploid with the name Kyori is named range, fitting since his weapon is a rifle


	2. AN: Dossiers

A/N: This is NOT chapter two this is a character dossier giving basic information about the 7 main characters, Also once the character's description given I will update these dossiers

Souls:

Characters

Name: Jason Tyler Storm  
Age: 19  
Birthday: 8/10/200x  
Physical status: fine  
Mental status: fine  
Combat record: 2 major battles 19 single combat  
Soul name: Blues Another  
Soul weapon: Proto-sword  
Home country: U.S.A  
Description: Jason was about 5,10 145lbs. fairly muscular, he had dark green eyes and fiery red hair, his eyes were usually covered with a pair of dark sunglasses. His attire consisted of camouflage pants; a black short sleeved black t-shirt under a red jacket and a pair of black boots.

Name: Maggie O'Riley  
Age: 18  
Birthday: 10/10/200x  
Physical status: fine  
Mental status: fine  
Combat record: 2 major battles  
Soul name: Lady Axl  
Soul weapon: Axl bullets  
Home country: Ireland

Name: Ace Furey  
Age: 18  
Birthday: ??/??/200x  
Physical status: fine  
Mental status: fine  
Combat record: 100 single combat 5 major battles  
Soul name: Saint Colonel  
Soul weapon: Broad Colonel  
Home country: U.S.A  
Description: Standing at about 5 foot 10 he is not a very imposing figure. Ace's usual attire consists mainly of heavy boots, loose fitting jeans, a grey undershirt under a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He has pale red eyes; he is also extremely pale for someone who spends most of his time in the sun.

Name: Carolyn Skye  
Age: 16  
Birthday: unknown  
Physical status: fine  
Mental status: fine  
Combat record: no record  
Soul name: Gentle Iris  
Soul weapon: Gentle Dawn  
Home country: England

Name: John Jacob "Jack" Crow  
Age: 17  
Birthday: classified  
Physical status: fine  
Mental status: fine  
Combat record: one kill  
Soul name: Long Kyori (range)  
Soul weapon: Bolt Shooter  
Home country: U.S.A

Name: Dominick Smoke  
Age: 20  
Birthday: 1/1/200x  
Physical status: fine  
Mental status: fine  
Combat record: 200 single combat 6 major battles  
Soul name: X Freedom  
Soul weapon: X buster  
Home country: U.S.A

Name: Connor Constantine  
Age: 16  
Birthday: classified  
Physical status: Fine  
Mental status: fine  
Combat record: none  
Soul name: Zero Justice  
Soul weapon: Z-Saber  
Home country: England


	3. Blues Another

Souls: Chapter One

Blues Another

Disclaimer: i don't own Megaman X or any related characters situations and/or locations. I do however own Long Kyori, and the hyper modes for Long Kyori, Blues Another, Gentle Iris, and Saint Colonel. As well as the new armor for the characters and their nex icons.

Jason Storm is your average slacker, doesn't really do much unless it benefits him. But that was before his "soul" was activated. You see Jason has a secret; he's a "soul" user one of seven, five men and two women. The other souls are John Jacob "Jack" Crow, an old family friend of Jason's, Maggie O'Riley, Dominick Smoke, Carolynn Skye, Ace Furey, and Connor Constantine. Known as Blues Another, Long Kyori (range), Lady Axl, X Freedom, Gentle Iris, Saint Colonel, and Zero Justice respectively. These seven "souls" fight to rid the world of the ruthless dictators Colonel Redips, and Epsilon.

Now children would you like to hear the origins of each soul?" asks an elderly priest. "Yes father" replies the children. "Father tell us about Blues Another first" asks a young boy named Chaud. "Alright Chaud" says the priest. Jason Tyler Storm the youngest of the two Storm children, his mother and father were Jessica and Jonas Storm. Jason was about 5,10 145lbs. fairly muscular, he had dark green eyes and fiery red hair, his eyes were usually covered with a pair of dark sunglasses. His attire consisted of camouflage pants; a black short sleeved black t-shirt under a red jacket and a pair of black boots. "Man today's gonna be a drag ain't it?" asks Jason as he walks out oh his room one morning. "You don't know that little brother" says Jason's older brother Rick in a cheerful voice. "To early for so much happy" says Jason as he sits down at the kitchen table. "It's never too early for good ol' fashion optimism" says Rick. "Ugh Pardon me for being skeptical about that" says Jason laying his head down on the table with a loud THUNK. "Dude you gotta check this out man" says Rick as he takes a long wrapped package and sets it on the table. "What is it?" Jason groans. "It's a sabre man" says Rick as he unwraps a long one handed sword with a black force-metal blade and a red steel handle. "Sword" says Jason. "Huh?" asks Rick. "It's a sword and before you ask a sword is longer than a sabre" replies Jason. "Dude, man, bra, pal your freakin me out with this" says Rick as he leaves the kitchen then the house leaving the sword with Jason. As Jason picks up the sword a names appears in his mind. "Proto-Sword" Jason whispers. As the blade's name is spoken aloud it shines with a glorious light. as the blade begins to shine a phrase comes to the front of Jason's mind and he speaks it aloud "another". As Jason speaks the word "another" aloud his body is engulfed in a brilliant light.

Inside the light a change was takeing place. Jason's shirt, vest, and pants are replaced with force-metal chainmail. His boots are changed to red sabatons, and red greaves form over his shins. Black cuisses form on his thighs, and a red tasset forms around his waist. Above the tasset a red curiass forms and in the center a black B/A can be sees in a blue circle. Black pauldrons form on his shoulders. A black gauntlet forms on his right hand on the back of the gauntlet a red B/A in the blue circle can be seen. On his left hand a red gauntlet forms and on the back of that gauntlet a mirror image of the icon on his chest can be seen. His fiery red hair extends down to waist length. A red helmet forms on his head and his red hair hangs from the bottom in a loose pony tail. His black sunglasses change in to a visor to protect his eyes from harm, and a red mouth gaurd forms over his mouth and nose compleateing the transformation.

"There you have it children that is the origin of the pessimistic slacker of the hunter corps" says the preist as he finishes his story. "Thank you for telling us that story Father O'Donnell" the children say in unison as theyfile out to go to bed. "Your welcome my children" says Father O'Donnell as he colses the book he had been reading from and turns out the light.

A/N: There you have it the origin of Blues Another tune n next time for chapter three: Saint Colonel

A/N#2: I gave them differant names since they arn't the original versions of themselves. Also Blues symbol in this story the B/A in a blue circle stands for his name: Blues Another


	4. Saint Colonel

Disclaimer: Cross here, I OWN NOTHING cept kyori,the main characters human forms and the hypermodes for everyone but zero, x and axl

Megaman X Command Mission Souls

Chapter 2

Saint Colonel

"Good evening father" says the group of children enter the church. "Good evening children" says Father O'Donnell. "Tell us another story father" the children say in unison. "What story would you like to hear children?" asks Father O'Donnell. "Tell us about Saint Colonel" Says a small boy named Baryl. "Of course Baryl" Says Father O'Donnell

Ace Furey was a fiery short tempered boy, but I guess that's what comes with being raised in a lot of life or death situations. Standing at about 5 foot 10 he is not a very imposing figure. Ace's usual attire consists mainly of heavy boots, loose fitting jeans, a grey undershirt under a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He has pale red eyes; he is also extremely pale for someone who spends most of his time in the sun. "What's up this morning?" asks Ace as he walks out into the living room of the small house he shares with his girlfriend. "Wow you look…wow" says Ace's girlfriend Mary. "That bad?" asks Ace running a hand through his mid-length black hair. "Oh yeah, but don't forget that you got an assignment today Ace" says Mary. "Yeah I know" says Ace as he goes to the fridge and grabs a Full Throttle™ and his berretta. "Why do you keep your gun in the fridge?" asks Ace's friend and commanding officer Lt Col. Mark Swift as he walks in to the house. "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies" says Ace as he loads his berretta and holsters it. "Right lets go" says Mark gesturing to the front door. "Right boss" says Ace as they leave the house and head to the armory to meet the rest of their team and get their assigned weapons. At the armory Ace and Mark meet up with the last three members of their team Bob, Bill and Joe. "Captain Ace Furey you're being assigned a fury tactical assault weapon" says the armorer as he hands Ace a long barreled tactical assault rifle. "Thanks" Says Ace as he slides a magazine into the rifle and pulls the action to chamber the first round.

A few hours after the team is deployed the run into heavy opposition in the middle of a small town and Bob, Bill, Joe and Mark are all killed and Ace is wounded.

"Oh shit this is bad" says Ace as he ducks into a nearby building and bolts the door. As soon as the door closes hundreds of bullets slam into the re-enforced titanium door. "Damn it" Curses Ace as he ducks into one of the other rooms of the building. In the center of the room there is a large broad sword standing upright in the floor. "What the hell?" Ace asks himself as he crosses the room and grips the hilt of the sword. As he grasps the hilt of the broadsword the weapon's name makes its self known in his mind. "Broad Colonel" Ace whispers. But the whisper is unheard as the re-enforced door in the main room is blown off its hinges by some strategically placed c-4. As the door is blown another word comes to Ace's mind and he utters the word as the soldiers of Epsilon enter the room. "Saint!" Ace shouts. As he shouts the word a radiant light engulfs his body. Inside the light a strange change is taking place. Ace's Cloths are replaced with a dark green bodysuit, his boots are replaced with dark green sabatons, and cuisses made of a dark green metal form over his thighs and a tasset of the same material forms at his waist. A large green plate body forms around his chest bearing a C with an S in the center on the front. Shoulder guards form on his shoulders and gauntlets form on his hands, the back of the gauntlet bears the same emblem as the chest plate. His black hair turns forest green and a helmet forms over his head, to complete the transformation a mouth guard forms over the lower part of his face. "Cross Divide!" shouts Saint Colonel as he swings the Broad Colonel and cuts the Epsilon drones to ribbons.

"And that my children is the origin story of Ace Furey, Saint Colonel" says Father O'Donnell. "Thank you Father" says Baryl and the rest of the children. "Your welcome children, goodnight" says Father O'Donnell. "Goodnight Father" the children say in unison as they file out of the room and off to bed as Father O'Donnell closes his book and turns off the light


	5. Gentle Iris, Zero Justice an BlackJack

AN: It's been a while mates but Cros be back heres the first part of a two part introduction for Iris And Zero

Disclaimer: I own nothing cept what's been stated in the previous chapters

Megaman X Command Mission Souls

Chapter Three

Gentle Iris, Zero Justice

Part One

The Queen Anne home for girls, this is the current home of one Carolyn Skye. Operation of the home falls to 18 year old Marie Rouge affectionately known to the girls as Mistress. "Carolyn dear it's time to go!" Mistress shouts up a flight of stairs. "Coming Mistress!" shouts Carolyn as she hurries down the stairs her long brown flying out behind her. "Alright we're going to be meeting with that blond friend of yours and then doing a few…..other things before we head back to the house dear" says Mistress. "Yes Mistress" says Carolyn as she uses a worn purple ribbon to tie back her hair. "Ello can I offer you ladies some assistance this fine afternoon?" asks a 16 year old boy with long dirty blond hair and cerulean eyes. "Connor!" shouts Carolyn as she wraps the boy Connor in a tight hug. "Mr. Constantine" says Mistress eyeing the boy carefully.

"Ey Connor we got 'loids coming this way fast at least 5 maybe more!" a boy shouts down to Connor from the roof of the building across the street from where the girls and himself are. "Hornet, Adder, Spider and Rider take up defense positions and keep an eye on our backs" says Conner to the people on the rooftops. "Aye sir" they respond as they do their assigned tasks. "Now ladies how's a bout a little hell-raising?" asks Connor pulling a pair of knives from the pockets of his coat. "Conner?!" shouts Carolyn as a Redips mp replroid comes up behind him. "Relax babe" says Connor lazily as he reverses the knife and slams it into the chest of the mass produced reploid.  
As the reploid goes down two "batons" fall from its shoulders. "What are these?" asks Carolyn picking them up. "Oi Con ah foun this on one o the reploids we destroyed!" shouts a boy who goes by Rider as he throws what looks like the hilt of a sword down to Connor.  
As Carolyn picks up the "batons" her fingers brush the activation switches and an energy blade with a rose colored hue burst forth from the "batons" now revealed to be energy sabers. "Halt you are not authorized to use those weapons civilian" a reploid calls as reinforcements for the downed reploids arrive. "Time for a little vigilante JUSTICE boys and girls" Connor says. As Connor says the word "justice" a green energy blade erupts from the hilt in his hands, and as the blade emerges there is a flash of light and when the light fades a red and white armored warrior stands where Connor was. "Who/what are you fleshling?" the reploids ask in unison.

"Why don't you just call me Zero, Zero Justice" says Zero in Connor's cockney drawl. "He's not gonna be Gentle with you reploid punks" Says Carolyn. As she says the word "Gentle" a white flash of light blasts from her weapons and inside the light a change takes place. Carolyn's dress is replaced with a tight fitting ash grey body suit, a red and blue skirt forms over the body suit, her shoes are replaced with calf high red boots, a tight fitting red shirt forms on her chest over the body suit, to complete the transformation a red beret forms on her head causing part of her long brown hair to fall over her right eye, and on the front of the beret a cap insignia in the shape of a rose colored iris appears. "Another one?" asks the reploids. "Call me Gentle Iris" says Iris twirling her blades then taking up a fighting stance. "Now 'roids we gonna do this the easy way or the fun way?" asks Zero brandishing his Z-Sabre.

"Well well what have we here?" a voice asks from the back of the reploid ranks. "An who are you?" asks Zero. "Major Fortuna Shard" says Fortuna. "Leader of the reploid unit stationed here" he continues. "Well looks like we have to do this the fun way Zero" says Iris as she dashes forward her Gentle Dawn blades flashing as she hacks and slashes through the reploids. "Aye" says Zero as he follows her lead his Z-Sabre a blur as he cuts down reploids.

"Well looks like it's my turn" says Fortuna flexing his fingers, claws popping from his finger tips. As Fortuna goes to slam his claws into Iris's chest a card bearing the Ace of Spades slices into his hand leaving a sparking gash in the armor on his hand. "Who the hell?" asks Fortuna. "Me" says a woman standing on the roof of a building. "BlackJack?" roars Fortuna as the woman flicks a card over her head from her left hand catches it behind her back with her right hand and throws it at Fortuna. "Gah you'll pay for this BlackJack!" Fortuna Roars as he leaps backwards to avoid the card. "Hundred commands, command arts: Hyaku Shiki Falling Star" says Zero, as he says each part of the command for the attack he slashes at Fortuna, on the words Hyaku Shiki he brings his sabre up in a rising slash and on the command Falling Star he slams it down on Fortuna's arm in the same spot that BlackJack's card had damaged.

"Gah you insects!" roars Fortuna as his hand is sliced off by Zero's blade. "my turn" says Iris as she starts slashing at Fortuna with the gentle dawn. As Fortuna blocks the attacks he knocks one of Iris's blades flying the blade deactivating and slamming into Blackjack's helmet knocking said helmet off and revealing Blackjack's true identity: Marie Rouge. "Mistress?" asks Iris.

To Be Continued


End file.
